


A Light in the Dark

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rescue, and so does anakin, this is so much angstier than I planned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Behind the cracks and blood, thick black earth obstructed his view. Dirt seeped through the windshield and came to rest all over him and the dashboard, mixing with the drying blood.Obi-Wan stared. Terror crept up his spine.He was trapped.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999033
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I could be writing either of my multi chapter fics...or I could do Comfortember! Guess which one I picked!!
> 
> This fic is for the first prompt, "rescue". I know I'm late haha...but I'm heckin busy and we all know that means I'll probably still be writing these in mid February!
> 
> Obi-Wan's claustrophobia is inspired by [KCKenobi's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/pseuds/KCKenobi) fic [Six Feet Under.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750882) I HIGHLY recommend it!! It's amazing!!

Darkness.

Eyes open, eyes closed. Open again.

The darkness encompassed him. Thick, heavy blackness. Unyielding.

He blinked once. Twice. Several times.

The darkness remained.

He took a breath through the nose. Musty air filled his lungs. He coughed. Pain stabbed at his sides. Brutal, sharp pain. He moaned into the darkness.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

Awareness gradually returned to his limbs. He flexed his fingers. He rolled his head to the side.

Something sticky coated his hair. The same stickiness coated half his face, clung to his eyelashes, sealed the corner of his mouth shut. He lifted his hand to his forehead. More pain flared when his fingers brushed against his skin. The tang of blood assaulted his nostrils. He choked on the metallic taste of it.

A vague sense of urgency tapped away in his chest. He had to remember something. Something important. He forced his sluggish brain to think, to remember.

 _Crash_ , his brain finally supplied, _I crashed. Anakin was there..._

_Anakin!_

He gasped as memories flashed in rapid succession. Another droid factory. Ahsoka and Rex would lead a ground assault. Cody would lead another from a different angle. Anakin and Obi-Wan would lead a squadron of pilots for air support. He had been reluctant. He hated flying. Anakin had insisted.

_Come on, Master! It'll be easy! It'll be fun! I'll be with you the whole time._

Obi-Wan's pulse quickened. With it came instinct. He grabbed his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. Ice blue light flooded the single pilot cabin of his ship.

The sight that greeted him drew another gasp from his quivering lips.

Cracks ran across the transparisteel like lightning. Pieces of it had fallen out and scattered on the dashboard, in his lap. Blood spattered the broken windshield. It coated the navigation console. It turned the shattered transparisteel crystals red.

Behind the cracks and blood, thick black earth obstructed his view. Dirt seeped through the windshield and came to rest all over him and the dashboard, mixing with the drying blood.

Obi-Wan stared. Terror crept up his spine. _I'm trapped._

His breaths came faster. His knuckles and joints turned white around his lightsaber. He swallowed against the panic but still it seared up his throat. The longer he looked at the splatter of blood, the more it looked like red ray shields.

The cockpit narrowed. More dirt sifted into his lap. Afraid of his lightsaber slipping out of his trembling grasp, he shut it off.

Darkness swallowed him.

He whispered into the inky black.

"Anakin?"

The darkness did not reply.

A tear burned down his cheek. _I can't get out._

More tears followed, blazing trails through the blood and dirt. _I can't get out!_

His chest heaved with erratic breaths. _I'm trapped! I can't get out!_

His lightsaber clattered to the floor. He fumbled with the straps securing him to the seat. He had to remove the thick fabric before it choked him. He finally managed the buckle and tore back the straps. It did little to clear the noise in his head.

Sweat beaded on his forehead. He clutched fistfuls of his tunic and squeezed his eyes shut. He let his head slump back against the seat.

_Breathe. This isn't Naboo. You're not alone. Anakin's looking for you._

The voice in his head sounded strangely like Qui-Gon. He forced his breaths to slow. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

In, out. In, two, three, four...out, two, three, four...

_Good, padawan._

Time passed gradually. Only the occasional _boom_ of a distant canon told him there were still people out there. He kept his eyes closed and counted out each breath. In the background, he repeated his mantra.

_You're not alone. Anakin will find you._

After what might have been hours or simply a few minutes, the ground shifted.

He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again as sunlight began to filter through the dirty, bloody windshield. He felt rather than saw the ship being pulled out of the earth.

When it stopped, something thumped against the side. He cracked his eyes open. Relief flooded his heart. A smile quirked up the corners of his mouth.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted from his perch beside the windshield. He slashed at the lock with his lightsaber and tore the remnants of the transparisteel clear off its hinges, flinging it to the side.

Obi-Wan met his wild gaze. "Anakin. So good of you to finally rescue me."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, since you're sassing me, your head must not be _that_ bad."

Obi-Wan tried to come up with a good comeback, but the fresh air on his face distracted him. He released his grip on his tunic. _I'm out. Anakin's here._

He reached up with a shaking hand. "Help me out."

Anakin grasped his hand and pulled him out of the cockpit. He kept a steady hand on Obi-Wan's back.

When his feet touched the soft earth, Obi-Wan's knees buckled. Anakin, as if prepared for such an event, caught his elbow and guided him to the ground.

Obi-Wan let his head fall against Anakin's chest. The edge of panic still clipped each breath. His limbs shook hard enough to rattle his teeth. In response, Anakin cupped the back of his head and brought his other hand up to rub gentle circles between his shoulder blades. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Anakin briefly lift his hand up to stop an approaching trooper. Kix, he guessed.

Anakin pressed his cheek against his head. "Hey, it's okay now," he muttered into Obi-Wan's hair, "I've got you."

Obi-Wan let his mental shields fall, baring all his terror. He clutched Anakin's robes like a lifeline.

Anakin held him tighter. He poured endless waves of peace and affection into their bond. His Force signature blazed with light.

"Don't let go," Obi-Wan whispered, admitting the words thumping away a rhythm in his heart.

"Never," Anakin replied, "I'll never let you go. And if my grip on you slips, I'll _always_ come rescue you."

The tension in Obi-Wan's shoulders eased. His heart slowed, the ice in his veins melted. Anakin's Force signature sang around him.

Anakin pressed a kiss to his temple. "You'll never be alone, Obi-Wan."

Deep in his soul, Obi-Wan knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Mustafar happens....
> 
> But we don't talk about that!


End file.
